


Tattoo

by c123



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Dom/Brian - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fast and Furious, M/M, Sexo, Slash, Tattoo, brian tatuado, dom cachondo xD, ride or die - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c123/pseuds/c123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian actúa extraño y a Dom eso le molesta hasta que descubre qué pasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

Cuando Dom despertó esa mañana, Brian ya estaba despierto. Lo encontró en la cocina, camino al garaje. Lo saludó con un casto y fugaz beso en los labios, y antes de que Dom tuviese oportunidad de intentar profundizarlo, el rubio escapó veloz.   
A Dom ese comportamiento no le pasó desapercibido, pero Brian solía ser una persona inquieta, siempre de aquí para allá, como si no pudiese quedarse quieto, así que no le dio demasiada importancia.  
La situación comenzó a mosquearle cuando con el paso de las horas, Brian parecía reacio a su contacto. Con los demás era completamente normal, se mantenía charlando alegremente y pululando alrededor de ellos como de costumbre. Pero con Dom, pese a que hablaba y le sonreía, e incluso le seguía con la mirada mientras trabajaban en el taller y en general en todo el día como siempre, rehuía cualquier clase de contacto. Y eso claramente lo confundía y molestaba bastante.

A Dom se le hizo bastante largo el día hasta que llegó la noche y todos se fueron a dormir y se quedaron solos. Dom se fue a la habitación. Estaba preparándose para ir a la cama cuando Brian entró.   
Se giró, dispuesto a encararle, pero se encontró con el rubio pegado a él, casi pecho a pecho, mirándole con sus azules ojos cargados con miles de sentimientos. Dom se quedó sin aliento. Ese cálido sentimiento que estrujaba su pecho cada vez que estaban así de cerca, ese que hacía que su sangre corriera furiosa por sus venas, estalló a través de él mientras se perdía en las profundidades azules.   
Las ganas de besarle se hicieron insoportables.   
Acortó la distancia, acarició los labios del menor con los suyos de forma suave, casi tentativa, encantado cuando Brian gimió ―como si el también hubiese estado deseando eso durante todo el día― y se aferró a él envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos, pegándose a su cuerpo. Dom lo atrajo agarrando sus cintura. El beso se volvió apasionado, necesitado. Dejó de ser una caricia a ser un beso de lleno, con lengua y dientes incluidos. Acarició sus caderas y Brian volvió a gemir, pero esta vez el tono fue diferente, y Dom registró el dolor implícito en él. Se separó de inmediato, confuso.  
Brian pareció confuso un instante, pero antes de que comenzase a protestar Dom ya había levantado su camiseta.  
No esperaba encontrar un tatuaje cubierto por un plástico. Brian parecía avergonzado cuando le miró interrogante, como si le preocupase su reacción.

En su costado, justo sobre el hueso de la cadera que Dom tanto amaba, enmarcándola y haciéndola parecer aún más sobresaliente, causando que Dom sintiera ganas de besarlo y morderlo, escrito con tinta negra y elegante, ponía: RIDE OR DIE.

Llevó sus dedos a la zona tatuada y acarició suavemente; Brian reaccionó. Dom lo miró: respiraba entrecortado, acelerado. Dom descubrió, de pronto, que estaba dolorosamente empalmado; su lívido había subido de forma considerable ante la piel tatuada.  
Acunó el rostro del menor con ambas manos, besándole con fuerza. Él respondió de inmediato, abriendo su boca con gusto. Dejándose llevar, levantó a Brian sujetándolo por los muslos, quien rodeó su cintura con sus piernas. Brian jadeó en su boca y acarició su nuca. Disfrutó de su pecho y espalda expuestos, pasando sus manos por cada músculo a su alcance, mientras que Dom los llevó hasta la gran cama situada en el centro.   
Dom tuvo cuidado de no aplastarlo al caer sobre ésta, acunó su nuca para que no le resultase demasiado violenta la caída y su otra mano mantuvo una de sus piernas en su cintura. Podía sentir a Brian duro contra su estómago; embistió sus caderas contra él, siendo recompensado por las caderas del rubio siguiendo las suyas.  
Dom comenzó a repartir húmedos besos por su mandíbula, mientras, acarició de forma cuidadosa con las yemas de sus dedos la sensible piel tatuada. Brian soltó un pesado suspiro, retorciéndose bajo él. Dom sonrió contra su mandíbula.

―Dom... ―gimió con impaciencia. Levantó sus caderas del colchón para rozarse expertamente contra él. Dom se encontró respondiendo al movimiento de forma inconsciente, guiado por el sonido de su voz.   
Brian lanzó un murmullo agradecido. Apretó sus piernas al rededor de su cintura, acercándolo más, generando así más fricción. 

Dom se obligó a separarse para poder desnudarse. Se quitaron las ropas ansiosos. Una vez completamente desnudos, volvieron a rozarse un instante. Preocupado por poder darle en el tatuaje sin darse cuenta durante la acción, subió su mano que quedaba de ese lado y enredó sus dedos en los suaves rizos, acariciando su nuca con cariño.

―Vamos... hazlo... ―susurró, elevando sus caderas, persuasivo. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y su rostro tenía un aspecto drogado.

Dom lo besó, introdujo su lengua en su boca que se abría bajo la suya deseosa. Entró en él con cuidado, estirado y flexible de la noche anterior. Ambos jadearon en la boca del otro. El mayor se detuvo para darle tiempo a acostumbrarse. Acarició su muslo con su mano libre, luego subió esa misma mano por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pecho, donde acarició su pezón suavemente. Brian se sacudió, embistiendo sus caderas contra Dom.  
Siguió besándole, moviéndose lentamente al principio. Pero ninguno de ellos son conocidos por ser pacientes, por lo que el ritmo pronto se volvió rápido y tortuoso. Un ritmo que no tardó en llevarlos al éxtasis.   
Brian fue el primero en correrse, con la mano de Dom envuelta a su alrededor. Luego de varias embestidas más, acabó el mayor viniéndose caliente y profundo en su interior, jadeando en la boca suave e hinchada de apasionados besos.   
Permanecieron así hasta que su respiración se normalizó, con las extremidades enredadas en el otro. Entonces, Dom se obligó a separarse de él para no aplastarlo, se dejó caer a su lado. Sintiendo su estómago pegajoso, se llevó la mano a la sustancia que recubría este y se llevó la mano a la boca, saboreando el sabor de Brian.   
Este lloriqueó a su lado, provocando una enorme sonrisa de su parte. Se volvió hacia él, así como Brian y se miraron a los ojos. Acarició su piel tatuada con el índice.

―Mañana iremos al estudio al que fuiste.  
Brian le miró alzando una ceja. ―¿Para qué? ―preguntó, y el calvo sonrió.  
―Voy a hacerme un tatuaje.  
Brian sonrió, sus ojos iluminados.

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba pensando en hacerme un tatuaje así y no pude dejar de pensar en Brian con él y cómo reaccionaría Dom ante esto.


End file.
